Moonlight
by Flutejrp
Summary: "No problem, thanks for being...here," Mike said. Zoey blushed at this and it wasn't noticiable expect under the moonlight. R&R


**Hey guys! Just a quick oneshot using my new fave couple!**

**This is the second fanfic using this couple, MikexZoey! Set after the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island at night!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Mike sat on the beach looking at the glistening moon. Over billion stars filled the sky.<p>

He sighed, wanting to shared this with a certain somone...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said smooth as silk.

Mike looked up at the source at the voice. It was Zoey in her pjs, still having the flower in her hair.

Mike smiled as Zoey sat down beside him.

"Yeah it is," Mike said. _Not as beautiful as you. _"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, still not believing that I'm actually here," Zoey explained.

They, along with several other teenagers, had drag to Total Drama for its forth season.

"You know, being an only child, I love looking at the stars and just talked to them without being judge," Zoey explained. "I might sound crazy just telling this."

"No, not at all," Mike answered looking at her brown eyes.

"Really?" Zoey asked, with a hopeful eyes.

"Really," Mike replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Zoey said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Hey, by the way, thanks again for saving me from drowning," Mike said, remembering Staci pulling him down in the water and Zoey saving him and Staci.

"Oh, it was nothing. Besides thanks again for saving me from...falling off a totem pole," Zoey said, remembering when Mike broke out of his 'old man act' and saved from falling off the totem pole completely.

"Hey, it was no problem," Mike explained.

"And that old man comedy routine can be funny if you really worked on it," Zoey said, giggling. Mike's eyes widened after she this.

"Old man comedy routine. R-r-right," Mike said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The two looked back at the moon, admiring its beauty and peacefulness.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Zoey asked.

"I have a few," Mike said.

"Must be great," Zoey sighed sadly.

"Not really," Mike said. "They always pick on me and treat me like I'm the weakest link."

"Oh, well I would want a little brother or sister that will look up to me," Zoey wished.

"That sounds nice," Mike stated.

"You know, growing up wasn't easy because I didn't have any friends to play with," Zoey explained. "I came here to make friends."

"That's interesting," Mike responded.

"However there is one boy that I might like more than a friend," Zoey pointed. "He's really nice and really cute, a times can be fun."

"Really?" Mike asked. _Is she talking about me? _"You know, there's a girl here that might like. She's nice, caring, friendly, and beautiful as a rainbow. But I'm afraid she might not like me."

_Is he talking about me? _Zoey thought. "Well, if you like her, ther's a chance she might like you back."

"Really?" Mike asked, snappping his head to Zoey. She nodded. "Thanks." He smiled as he looked back at the moon.

"Hey Mike?" Zoey said, looking at him.

"Yeah, Zoey?" Mike said, looking back at her.

"Thanks for being here for me when I had trouble sleeping," Zoey said.

"No problem, thanks for being...here," Mike said.

Zoey blushed at this and it wasn't noticiable expect under the moonlight.

_She looks so beautiful under the moonlight..._Mike thought as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

_He looks so cute with his eyes shining like that..._Zoey thought as Mike kept his hand at the rim of her cheek.

They both smiled as they leaned in to kiss.

Just as they were about to touch lips...

Boom!

An explosive was heard and the two sprang apart.

The two had blushes as dark as the sky at the time.

"Sorry for the explosive but everything is fine," a voice recognized as Chris rang out the camp.

"Uhh...I should get back to my cabin," Zoey said, trying to hide the blush. She stand to go.

"Let me walk you back because we sleep in the two sides of the same cabin," Mike said nervously.

He stand and grabbed Zoey's hand as the two made their way back to the Maggots cabin.

When they both got the two doors, separating the boys and the girls; Mike and Zoey looked at each other.

They released each other's hand and walked to their respectively door. They looked at each other and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Goodnight, Mike," Zoey said.

"Goodnight, Zoey," Mike said.

Then, they opened the door and closed them without waking up their cabinmates.

Zoey sighed and reminiscied what just happened and walked to her bunk. She smiled as she drifted off to her dreams.

Mike sighed and thought of what just happened and smiled. He change into his pjs and crawled into the bed. He wore the smile while he difted off to his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**This was sweet, wasn't it?**

**Anyway, Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp!**


End file.
